World Map
Here is the Map of the Ninja World SWS Is based in. With each of the Five Great Lands, there is a Hidden Shinobi Village. Map: 'Land Of Beaches (Orange)' The Land of Beaches (浜の国, Hama no Kuni) is located on the far east peninsula of the Shinobi World. Its government leader is the Beach Daiymo. The land is home to, as the name suggests, a vast amount of beaches that make up the coastline of the country. surrouding those beaches are tropical rainforest like enviorments, home to many rare species of both plants and animals. The Hidden Village of the Land Of Beaches is, Rakuengakure, Hidden Paradise Village (楽園隠れの里, Rakuengakure no Sato). The Kage of the village is known as the Hamakage. The Village itself is located at the coastline, connecting to a trading pier. 'Land Of Mountains (Brown)' The Land of Mountains (山の国, Yama no Kuni) is located in the north east region of the Shinobi World. Its government leader is the Mountain Daimyo. This land is home to vast mountain ranges that travel all around. Pine forests surround the northern most area of the region, while deciduous forests surround the south of the land. Many rivers also flow through the country, giving them many hot springs. The Hidden Village of the Land Of Mountains is, Sanchōgakure, Hidden Summit Village (山頂隠れの里, Sanchō''gakure no Sato).'' The Kage of the village is known as the Yamakage. The Village itself is located within the range of the tallest mountains. 'Land Of Cold (Blue)' The Land of Cold (冷の国, Hiya no Kuni) is located in the north of the Shinobi World. Its government leader is the Cold Daimyo. The land is blankeded in sheets of snow and ice, and never stops being cold. Very few animals and trees reside here, as most of the country is either flat or mountainous. One this that is prosperous in the land is coal, gems, and minerals from the mountains. They rely heavily on trading from the coastal piers. The Hidden Village of the Land of Cold is, Kōsetsugakure, Hidden Snowfall Village (降雪隠れの里, Kōsetsugakure no Sato). ''The Kage of the village is known as the Hiyakage. The Village itself is located at the base of a snow covered' valley. '''Land Of Grass (Green) The Land of Grass (草の国, Kusa no Kuni) is located in the south west of the Shinobi World. Its government leader is the Grass Daimyo. The land is very temprate, and is known for going through all four of the seasons beautifully. Agriculture is the main prospect of the land. The Hidden Village of the Land of Grass is, Hanabiragakure, Hidden Petals Village (花弁隠れの里, Hanabiragakure no Sato). The Kage of the village is known as the Kusakage. The Village itself is located in the center of a large meadow, surrounded by a deciduous forest. 'Land Of Haze (Purple) ' The Land of Haze (靄の国, Moya no Kuni) is located in the south most region of the Shinobi World. Its government leader is the Haze Daimyo. The land is warm and murky, covered with swamps, large forests, and mushroom forests. The Hidden Village of the Land of Haze is, Kuraigakure, Hidden Dark Village (暗い隠れの里, Kuraigakure no Sato). The Kage if the village is known as the Moyakage. The Village itself is located ontop of a cliff in the cover of dark trees.